


see you tomorrow

by Adverb_Slut



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adverb_Slut/pseuds/Adverb_Slut
Summary: Gender-Neutral MC/Simeon College AUWhen you and the strange, beautiful boy from your philosophy class are assigned to work on a group project together, the last thing that you expect is romance to bloom, much less with someone so belligerentlymoral.500 word chapters
Relationships: Main Character & Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. partner

**Author's Note:**

> 500 word chapters, else I will get burned out :(

There isn't too much to say about your philosophy professor, except for the fact that his wardrobe seems to be directly modeled after what cartoon creators bid their characters wear when it's clear that said characters have no fashion sense. Dark orange pants, a brown plaid coat that is evocative of Sherlock Holmes, and a rasta cap are his choices of the day, and it is taxing indeed to focus on anything but the disaster that is his outfit.

It's impossible not to feel sorry for him, for he is teaching a subject that is both broad and dense, and that beckons questions that no sleep-deprived college student cares to think long enough about to answer. To make matters worse, the man is immensely socially awkward and nervous, and having long-since forgone the request for class participation—knowing he won't get any—he anxiously reads off seminal philosophy texts, interspersing each sentence with a rambling explanation that does little to enlighten your small class on much of anything.

Something tells you that he is a warm man when he isn't jittering about nervously and that theory alone comes from his interaction with the one student who actually dares to respond to his now-infrequent discussion questions.

The student is tall, with warm brown skin and dark hair that looks black in some light, deep sable in others. He sits in front of you and seldom turns around, so entranced in the professor's lecture is he, but once, when he walks past you, you notice that his eyes are a shocking shade of cornflower blue. When he had passed then, they were impossible to read, but something about his entire being exuded such an intense morality that is almost offputting. 

Perhaps it is because, from the angle you are sitting, you can see that his computer screen is only ever open to a notetaking app where he painstakingly types out important parts of the lecture—everyone else begins doing other things on their laptop the moment the professor opens his mouth, you included—or perhaps it is because every answer he offers is spoken so earnestly. It even may be because walking into the classroom, he offers a small, unassuming smile to everyone he makes eye contact with.

You don't pay too much attention to him, you swear, but it is very difficult to keep your eyes off of him—even the back of his head is handsome. It is during one of these intense staring sessions that you learn two very important things: his hair looks impossibly soft, _and_ your teacher had _not_ been kidding about assigning a group project that week.

"Simeon John and MC, you two will work together. Please raise your hands."

To your surprise, he— _Simeon_ , you have just learned—turns around with his arm raised. Blue eyes scan the room until they land on you. It is only then that you remember to raise your hand, too.

Simeon smiles that genial smile of his and nods in greeting.

You feel warm.

Something tells you that you now have a new member to incorporate into your daydreams.


	2. unkown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simeon snubs you?

Nightmares, oh God, you should have considered Simeon a new member to incorporate into your _nightmares_. 

After class earlier today, everyone had begun exchanging numbers and Instagram usernames, Snapcodes and Facebook names. You even overheard one pair relaying each other's Twitter handles. Simeon, on the other hand, had packed up his things, slung his messenger bag over his shoulder, smiled to you, and waved goodbye. 

So here you are, slouched over your laptop screen, fuming at the fact that the one time you decide not to procrastinate on a project, you can't even _work_ on it, since you haven't discussed any of its information with your stupid, pretty partner. You have to admit, you're a _little_ bit annoyed.

Just as you are about to turn on Netflix and call it a night, you hear a _ping_ from your email tab. Switching to it, you notice you have a new email with the subject "psycOLghy Porjecttrt." You are surprised to see the sender is simeon.john@royalacademyofdiavolo.edu. 

Inside it is not an apology, but rather a spelling-error-and-emoji-riddled, extremely cheerful (how many exclamation points did this guy use?!), self-introduction, along with several well-thought-out ideas for the project. There was a postscript at the end that said "i ama sorrryufor aLL thE errorsa! i am typingf fromn MY PHPONE and it is not eaazsy." 

You blink several times at the response. _AN EMAIL_? It's the twenty-first century, he's a Gen Z kid, and he's interacting with his peers and classmates via _EMAIL_? Typing from his phone is _hard_? _EMAIL_???

Okay, when you think about it, his ineptitude at technology is kind of sweet. In a silly, stupid kind of way. (Maybe you were only excusing him because he was handsome?)

You laugh to yourself as you type out an answer. In your email, you suggest that you two meet up somewhere after classes to discuss the "porjecttrt." Your own postscript also includes a tiny piece of advice: it would be easier if the two of you texted to communicate, and you even include your own number.

A minute later, you receive a text from an unknown number.

* * *

 **1-847-777-7777:** HI MC ITS' SIMEONB from psfgucology 100r1! **  
1-847-777-7777:** I DOnt use my PHONE tooo2 much so i didn't thyink oto ask for yoeur numbeerr! **  
**

 **1-847-777-7777:** Let's try TO mneet up topmorrow!

 **1-847-777-7777:**   
**1-847-777-7777:**

* * *

You save his name as a contact instantly, because even if he's just your partner for this one project, you have the feeling you'll want to talk to this technology-inept, cheerful boy all the time. 

**Author's Note:**

> **Feedback is always appreciated!**


End file.
